gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Landslide
Landslide est chantée à l'origine par Stevie Nicks. '''Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode Sexy par Holly Holiday avec Brittany Pierce et Santana.Santana et Brittany ne savent pas vraiment où elles en sont concernant leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Santana demande de l'aide à Holly qui lui conseille de s'exprimer par le chant. Elle décide alors d'interpréter Landslide devant le reste des New Directions.A la fin, Santana semble éclairer sur ses sentiments et prend Brittany dans ses bras. Paroles '''Holly : I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Well, the landslide brought me down Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love Holly & Santana : Can the child within my heart rise above Can I sail through the changing ocean tides Can I handle the seasons of my life Holly, Santana & Brittany : Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Santana & Brittany : But time makes you bolder Children get older And I'm getting older too Well Holly, Santana & Brittany : Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you But time makes you bolder Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly : Well, I'm getting older too So.. take this love and take it down Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around Holly, Santana & Brittany : And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Well, the landslide brought it down And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Well maybe... Well maybe... Well maybe... Holly : The landslide'll bring you down Traduction J'ai pris mon amour et l'ai emporté, Grimpé une montagne et je me suis retourné Et j'ai vu mon reflet sur la neige recouvrant les collines Et là l'éboulement m'a mis à terre. Oh, miroir dans le ciel Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? L'enfant à l'intérieur de mon coeur peut-il s'élever plus haut Puis-je naviguer à travers les marées changeantes de l'océan Puis-je manipuler les saisons de ma vie J'ai si peur du changement Car j'ai construit ma vie autour de toi Mais le temps te rend plus hardi Les enfants vieillissent Et moi aussi je vieillis Et bien… J'ai si peur du changement Car j'ai construit ma vie autour de toi Mais le temps te rend plus hardi Les enfants vieillissent Et moi aussi je vieillis Donc, prend cet amour et emmène-le Oui, et si tu grimpes une montagne et que tu te retournes Et si tu vois mon reflet sur la neige recouvrant les collines C'est là que l'éboulement m'a mis à terre. Et si tu vois mon reflet sur la neige recouvrant les collines Alors peut-être, alors peut-être, alors peut-être... L'éboulement te mettra à terre. Anecdote *La séquence a été tourné en présence de Stevie Nicks qui est tombé pendant qu'elles chantaient. *Dans la version du Glee Live 2011, Gwyneth Paltrow ne chante pas avec Naya Rivera et Heather Morris. Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions